


Ну, что привело тебя в будущее?

by FandomMattGroening



Category: Captain America (Movies), Futurama
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomMattGroening/pseuds/FandomMattGroening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В лаборатории криогеники обнаруживается неожиданный гость.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ну, что привело тебя в будущее?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на летнюю Фандомную битву 2016

Он замерз, просто ужасно замерз.  
Это первое, что удалось почувствовать, когда, наконец, дверь его криокамеры открылась. Баки ожидал увидеть знакомые стены лаборатории Ваканды, но… нет. Всё было иначе. Точнее, царил полумрак, и почти ничего не было видно. Баки неуверенно шагнул вперед, когда перед ним из сумрака выскочил странный силуэт, замотанный в балахон и воздел руку к потолку.  
— Добро пожаловать в за-а-а… — торжественно завыл силуэт, но Баки не стал дожидаться конца фразы, рефлексы сработали быстрее, чем он успел подумать — кулак с характерным звуком впечатался во что-то твердое и металлическое вместо ожидаемой живой плоти, от боли в костяшках даже зубы заныли. Баки встряхнул рукой. Кажется, он ещё не привык к тому, что от удара бывает больно, непривычное ощущение пустоты с левой стороны заставляло его чувствовать себя однобоким.  
— Эй, парень, — внезапно зажегся свет (Баки успел заметить рыжего парня), слегка ослепивший отвыкшие глаза, и силуэтом оказался… Тут Баки сделал шаг назад, почти вжимаясь обратно в свою криокамеру — робот. Самый натуральный, полностью металлический… Конечно, Баки вовсе не был уверен, что сейчас не видит красочную галлюцинацию в своем криогенном сне, но рука все ещё болела, напоминая о том, что, нет, приятель, ты уже не спишь. — Если ты помнешь мой роскошный блестящий корпус, я же не посмотрю, что ты всего лишь мешок с костями. — Он повернул голову в сторону его левого плеча. — С одной костью.  
Из-за его спины вышел тот, рыжий, что включил свет.  
— Бендер, заканчивай угрожать свежеразмороженным. Кстати, туалет там, — обратился он уже к Баки, ткнув куда-то в сторону.  
— Ага… — Баки даже не посмотрел туда, сейчас его волновал вопросы посерьезнее. — Где я? Или когда? Какой сейчас год?  
— Трехтысячный. Точнее, три тысячи двадцать четвертый, май, двадцать первое, пятница. У нас висит табло для новоприбывших, — рыжий кивнул на стену справа от ряда криокамер, Баки оглянулся и увидел гигантскую плазму с ярко-красными цифрами, — но оно не очень заметное, всё просим начальство заменить, но…  
— Эти чертовы бюрократы! — Робот сбросил с себя балахон и, Баки мог поклясться, танцующим шагом прошел внутрь комнаты к рабочему столу. На корпусе у него было что-то вроде крохотной дверки, он открыл её и достал оттуда бутылку с пивом. Послышался странный звук, который бывает когда металл и стекло сталкиваются, а потом журчание, и Баки потряс головой. Определенно он не спит и всё это ему не снится, но во имя всех святых, как это случилось. Козни Гидры? Что-то случилось с его камерой, он ударился головой и теперь навеки заперт в этой фантастической вселенной? Что ещё его ждет? В этом времени уже есть роботы с почти человеческой координацией и идеальным, передающим все эмоции и интонации, голосовым модулятором. Наверное, инопланетяне тоже?  
— Я, кстати, Фрай. — Рыжий помахал тонкой папкой в руках и раскрыл её. — А ты, значит, Джеймс Барнс. Ого, настоящий ветеран войны, в нашу смену почти и не было. Хотя недавно мы размораживали парочку, там был такой… Нелепый… — Он постучал по подбородку папкой. — Как его звали? Что-то похожее на «Бендер».  
— Его звали тупым именем «Абрахам», — недовольно отозвался Бендер. — И не надо пачкать моё имя, оно рифмуется с ве-ли-ко-леп-ный. Заруби себе на носу, иначе это сделаю я.  
Баки перестал вслушиваться в их диалог. Он ещё не до конца отошел от заморозки, казалось, мозг промерз сильнее всего и только сейчас начинал медленно оттаивать, его словно огрели чем-то тяжелым.  
Тридцать первый век. Он словно во сне подошел к огромному панорамному окну, за которым пестрели сотни, нет, тысячи неоновых вывесок, возвышались гигантские небоскребы всех цветов и конструкций, а всё вокруг, словно лианы, оплетали странного вида прозрачные трубы. Отдаленно напоминавший автомобиль транспорт вереницей пересекал воздушное пространство. Что-то в Нью-Йорке все же не поменялось — пробки. Это немного успокоило, но не убрало то странное чувство, поселившееся в солнечном сплетении. Он пробыл в криосне больше тысячи лет. Он совсем один. Ни дома, ни команды, ни Стива. От мысли о нем желудок словно сжала ледяная рука. Это было настоящее отчаяние, тоска (либо это был голод).  
— Приятель, я понимаю, ты в шоке, но у нас тут не так много времени, нам нужно пройти пару стандартных процедур. Ну там, поиск родственников, определить твою профессию, выдать карьерный чип, — подал голос Фрай, заставляя Баки отвернуться от окна.  
— Но я же был в Ваканде.  
— Где-где, в Ванде? — Бендер, расположившийся за рабочим столом, засмеялся. Это было нереально странное зрелище.  
— Ваканде. Это… где-то в Африке.  
— А-а-а, — Фрай понимающе кивнул. — Африку сейчас перенесли на Марс. У них там сейчас правитель… Э-э-э… Т`чай? Но их оборудование и капсулы переправили сюда, в крупнейшую криолабораторию во всем мире.  
— Юху. — Бендер вытянул свои гибкие блестящие руки и потряс ими в воздухе. — Это дыра, парень, отсюда лучше валить ко всем хренам.  
— Ну, всё не так плохо, — Фрай пожал плечами, направляясь к одной из камер и, набрав код на приборной панели, открыл её, достал оттуда две банки ядовито-зелёного цвета. — Джеймс, ты пить наверное хочешь? Лови!  
Реакция Баки не отказала, и банку он всё же поймал, хоть Фрай и целился куда-то сантиметров на 50 выше и левее. На ощупь ничем не отличалось от банок газировки из его века: приятный холодок тонкого металла, даже «ушко» для открывания такое же, только надпись была странной. «Слёрм».  
— Мне бы… руку помощи.  
— Ой, чёрт, — Фрай хлопнул себя по лбу, — прости, я идиот.  
— Он идиот, — Бендер вытянул свою бесконечную… ладно, назвать это рукой вполне было можно, и открыл для него напиток.  
Баки кивнул в знак благодарности и, поболтав странную жидкость в банке, всё же решился глотнуть. Это было странная, похожая на едва застывшее желе жидкость, обволакивающая язык и всю полость рта. Вкус напоминал лайм, ананас, водку и яблочный мартини одновременно, островато-кисло-сладковато-свежий, удивительным образом хотелось пить ещё и ещё, и ещё, прямо как в те времена, когда в колу ещё добавляли кокаин.  
— Нам надо продолжить процедуру.  
— Ладно, — Баки опустил руку с газировкой вниз. Ничего не поделаешь, придется привыкать к этому новому миру. Может он и не так плох. — Что дальше?  
— Проходи вон в ту комнату, — Фрай указал на дверь с номером 2456, — и раздевайся.

Это немного напоминало те лаборатории, что он видел у Говарда Старка, а позже у Гидры. Надо было спросить про Старк Индастриз, может хоть она существует. Хоть что-то привычное было бы в этом мире. Неуютное чувство тревоги слегка покалывало где-то в районе поясницы, но Баки все же лег на стол, невидимое силовое поле подняло его на пару сантиметров. Дверь с шорохом уехала вверх, и в комнату вошел тот, кого Баки уже и не надеялся увидеть… В ближайшие несколько минут точно.  
— Стив? — Баки даже забыл о том, что он голый, и попытался соскочить со стола. Как же он был рад ошибиться, в этом мире не менялась ни одна вещь. Да, он казался старше, чем в их последнюю встречу, но определенно это был он, пусть без своего звездно-полосатого, в обычной белой футболке и камуфляжных штанах. Следом вошел Фрай.  
— Прости, Бак, я опоздал, мне сообщили о твоей разморозке, и я хотел встретить тебя, но, — он покачал головой, — пробки.  
— Пробки… — Баки кивнул, чувствуя огромное облегчение, радость, почти эйфорию. Рядом с ухом что-то звякнуло, словно микроволновка.  
— Да. — Стив сложил ладони вместе. — Не переживай, я знаю сейчас тебе здесь непривычно, но после я тебе всё объясню. После того, как тебя усыпили случилась полнейшая неразбериха. Несколько войн, столкновения миров, полный бардак. В общем, я тоже лег в криосон, но проснулся раньше.  
— Окей, — только и смог выдавить из себя Баки. От обилия информации начала кружиться голова, но как же он был рад. Только нависающий над ним аппарат с странными щупами всё ещё напрягал.  
— Да, и это… — Стив посмотрел наверх, а потом снова на него, — не переживай, это… на пару минут.  
— Эээ, мистер, у нас пробьюлатор уже готов к процедуре, — протиснувшийся в комнату Фрай смущенно потер затылок, не решаясь подойти к Стиву ближе, — а инструкции выдаю здесь только я. Вы не могли бы… эээ… подождать за дверью, там есть автомат с газировкой. Чипсы.  
— Конечно, чипсы. — Стив ткнул большим пальцем на дверь за спиной. — Я жду тебя приятель.  
Баки кивнул. Ну, теперь, всё стало немного проще, по крайней мере, Стив ему объяснит что произошло, он не один в этой гигантской инсталяции всех прочитанных им сай-фай новелл. Осталось только пережить это непонятное что-то… Уже становилось немного зябко.  
Фрай уселся за пульт управления, нажал несколько кнопок и потянул на себя рычаг, затем открыл банку газировки и, сделав большой глоток, откинулся на спинку стула, с равнодушием глядя на мониторы перед собой. Аппарат угрожающе загудел и начал спускать к Баки странного вида инструменты. Где-то на фоне нарастала тревога. Что-то неприятно кольнуло в бок.  
Фрай снова отхлебнул, слушая нарастающий гул, скрежет, сдавленные звуки…  
— Ну так, приятель, что привело тебя в будущее?

[*пробьюлатор - аппарат неочевидного назначения из лаборатории Прикладной криогеники. ](https://theinfosphere.org/images/1/17/Probulator.png)   



End file.
